


Klance - Defenders of the Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Enjoy the gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, broganes, fuck yall you are way too awesome, its gay, its just gonna be fluffy, just my trashy oneshots, klance, there will be angst, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just my place to dump oneshotsHave fun, sluts





	Klance - Defenders of the Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's crushing on an almost perfect boy. 
> 
> By almost perfect, that means he's a mess. A fucked up, suicidal, mentally ill mess. But Keith still had the nerve to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys like a part two to this chapter? cause this one's just pining keith tbh and i'm too lazy to write more

There he was; Lance McClain. 

God, he was so fucking beautiful and Keith couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the piercing aqua eyes that seemed to hold the entire sea in them if you looked close enough, or the slim lips that adorned below his nose that formed into stunning smile, or maybe just the way his hips moved. Swaying while he walked in front of him.

Keith clutched his books and let out his breath, still staring at the mesmerizing flow of the hips in front of him. 

Yes, he did always make sure to walk behind Lance after classes. Yes, he left little sticky notes on his locker that reaffirmed he was a good person and to never give up. Yes, he wanted to protect him with his god damn life. But why did that matter to Lance? Lance was just some kid who failed his classes. Lance was just the kid you could always find crying in the bathrooms. Lance was just some kid who never wore anything but a smile, despite the fact he had attempted suicide at least 3 times in the last year. Lance was just some mentally ill kid.

But Keith loved him.

Was that so wrong? Is it really wrong to love someone who doesn't love themselves? Is it really so wrong to want to hold them in your arms as tight as possible and never let go?

Is it so wrong that he knew the sound of Lance's sobs more than he knew the sound of his own laugh?

Maybe that was the fucked up part. 

Whatever. The next class Keith has was with Lance, and he wasn't going to be all emotional about Lance while he sat directly in his line of sight. That had happened before, and the mother fucker even had the audacity to offer a tissue. Lance fucking McClain, the guy who offered Keith Kogane a tissue when he was crying quietly about the guy who was giving him a tissue.

Keith had been extra pissed because he didn't even know he was crying at the time. He knew his eyes were watering a little, but the tears slipped down like mist. But Lance . . .  Lance noticed and tried to comfort him in the middle of class.

This was trouble. Lance was trouble.

Lance made his way into Iverson's class, which just so happened to be math, and sat in his normal seat. Keith sat diagonal from Lance, a row in front of him. That meant the only class period he had with him, he couldn't look at him without being caught. He couldn't inspect the adorable little doodles Lance did instead of work. He couldn't see his cute concentration face, which included his tongue poking out his lips. He couldn't watch Lance look as happy as ever as he wrote tiny poems about flowers to distract his horrific intrusive thoughts. 

"Kogane. Sit or leave," Iverson snapped, making Keith realize he was the only one who wasn't sitting in his desk and was just holding the back of his seat as he stood. Thinking was getting the best of him. How do you stop thinking?

The ravenette sat in his seat, pulling out the homework he had managed to cram in on the bus. Iverson got up and began collecting the sheets of arithmetic, going smoothly and passing Keith before he hit Lance's desk. "McClain?" Iverson raised a brow expectantly.

Lance looked up at him, then back down to his bag and pretending as if he was searching for his homework.

"What did I even expect?" Iverson sighed frustratedly and moved on to the next student, who handed their paper over easily.

You could see how crushed Lance looked, digging his nails into his arm as a punishment to himself for being such a god damn idiot. He felt like he couldn't do anything right that didn't have to do with hurting himself. He managed to push the sleeve of his t-shirt up enough to go at the back of his arm nonchalantly. Keith managed to stop staring after a moment.

Lance didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Iverson's cruel words towards him simply about his grade. Grades were nothing. His mental health and stability should be the only fucking thing that mattered. But no, the school system had to be absolute shit and let hundreds of teenagers commit suicide every year. 

Lance would have been one of those statistics if his mother hadn't stopped him downing that Tylenol. If his best friend Hunk hadn't pulled him off the rope right before his lights were out permanently. If his older brother hadn't pulled the razor out of his hand when he decided horizontal wasn't enough.

And what did Keith have to offer? Some blue sticky notes to put on his locker with cheesy encouraging words on them? Pathetic. Keith, if you really loved him, you would have been there when he was at his worst.

But he had to try. He was going to stay alive as long as possible to make sure Lance didn't go. Lance was going to live, which meant Keith was going to live. 

Cliché, but true.

Was he really passing the time by thinking about helping Lance out of his depression? The boy who he had never had a full conversation with? The boy he simply stared at in the halls wanting to confess his love to? The boy he couldn't even get close to without his heart palpitating at a rate that was definitely unsafe for a human? The boy who didn't even know Keith's first name?

Yes. 

He was.

Why not daydream?

Well it wasn't daydreaming, but more like his goals in life, and the main one was to help Lance McClain.


End file.
